<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【轩基】我的白蔷薇 by Kiki67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558249">【轩基】我的白蔷薇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki67/pseuds/Kiki67'>Kiki67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Showki - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 狼人/吸血鬼</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki67/pseuds/Kiki67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>狼人shownu和吸血鬼kihyun的爱情故事，为了开车。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>刘基贤/孙轩宇</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【轩基】我的白蔷薇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《我的白蔷薇》<br/>  “Rosa？”孙轩宇拿起掉在地上的银剪刀，从城堡墙角的白蔷薇丛里直起身，用剪刀尖指了指在暮色下泛着微微银色光芒的白色花朵，转头看向贴着墙根站在那里的端着杯子喝红酒的男人。<br/>   刘基贤眯了眯眼睛，抿了一口酒点了点头，见他修剪好了最中间那一丛蔷薇便站直了身子，掸了掸依靠着墙而变的有些褶皱的黑色长袍，转身往古堡里走。<br/>   There is a full moon tonight.<br/>   今夜月圆。<br/>   和大部分吸血鬼一样，刘基贤也有一座古堡，但和大部分吸血鬼不一样，他和一个狼人一起住，传说中的宿敌。<br/>孙轩宇拎着银剪刀，跟在刘基贤后面慢慢走了进去，用流水洗干净沾了泥土的剪刀和手，又小心的把剪刀放在剪刀架上，这才走到餐桌前坐下，桌子上摆的是煎肉排配土豆泥和葡萄汁，刘基贤坐在餐桌另一端还在慢慢喝那一杯好像没动过的红葡萄酒。<br/>   “好吃吗？”虽然自己不能吃但刘基贤还是很热衷于做各种人类的食物投喂眼前这个正在狼吞狼咽的狼人，吃的很香的人总是让人心情愉快的，明天做烤乳猪吧，刘基贤往后靠了靠心里暗暗想着，前提是他明天能按时起来<br/>   “好吃。”孙轩宇切了一块烤的汁水充足的肉排，放进嘴里仔细的咀嚼了二十下才咽下去，刘基贤教了很久的礼仪他时刻记着<br/>   “今天可以喝一点红酒吗？”孙轩宇一口喝完了杯子里的葡萄汁刚想用袖子擦擦嘴，看见刘基贤微微皱起的眉头把袖子换成了桌子旁盘子里摆的布巾。<br/>   “可以，你开始觉得热了吗？”刘基贤放下了手里的杯子，双手交叉身体微微向前倾，微微的笑了起来，因为对面的大狼控制不住的露出了一点点的耳朵，那耳朵正因为紧张转了个方向。<br/>   孙轩宇点了点头，舔了舔厚实的嘴唇眼睛直勾勾的看着前面漂亮的过分的小吸血鬼，即使在家刘基贤都会穿好一整套繁复的公爵礼服和长袍，白色的内搭衬衫领子扣到最上面，头发也要用发油梳到后面露出光洁漂亮的额头，但只有他知道在外衣包裹下的身体有多么的漂亮，冷艳的表情变得浪荡的时候有多么的迷人。<br/>   嘴更干了，最好喝点什么，趁月亮还没彻底升起来之前，孙轩宇又舔了舔嘴唇。<br/>   见他吃完了，刘基贤站起身，端着自己没喝完的酒往楼上走去，孙轩宇也跟着站了起来又拿着布巾擦了擦嘴角才快步跟上刘基贤的脚步上了楼。<br/>   可能是孙轩宇的狼人血统比较纯正的缘故，他并不会像一些混血狼人一样在月圆之夜控制不了自己的形体思维和行为，就像刘基贤因为是直系血亲在太阳的照射下也并不会灰飞烟灭一样，这一点上两个人还是挺门当户对的，但是毕竟是狼人，每逢月圆孙轩宇血脉中的狼性最盛的时候，就是刘基贤给他唯一的放纵时间。<br/>   “做任何你想做的。”孙轩宇在刘基贤的城堡里度过的第一个月圆之夜，他的下体涨的不行，正想办法消火的时候，刘基贤拉着他到连着古堡露台的卧室，吻上他心爱的狼人的嘴唇时给予的特赦。<br/>   “我允许你在这个时间，这个地点做我的主人。”小公爵跨坐在躺在床上露出了耳朵和尾巴的孙轩宇身上，拉过他宽大的手掌放在自己的腰上。<br/>   “这是我允许的，你的特权，是我们平等相爱的证明。”两个人的身体纠缠在一起，刘基贤咬了咬孙轩宇的耳垂，闷哼了一声，颁布了最后一道赦令。<br/>从此以后每逢月圆，只要他们进入那间卧室，沐浴在圆月的光影下，他的公爵大人便放下自己全部的骄矜只为爱欲沉沦。<br/>   月光很好，踏进卧室的时候整个房间都洒满银晖，不用点起蜡烛便能看的清楚，刘基贤把酒杯放在小桌上，脱下了长袍搭在高背椅的扶手上身后的人便拥了上来，孙轩宇比刘基贤高了近半个头，身型却大了两圈很轻易的把他整个人捆在怀里，低头慢慢用切齿厮磨着刘基贤的耳朵尖，舌头也顺着耳廓慢慢的舔了下去，手从肩膀向下慢慢的划过乳粒解开了刘基贤坠感极佳的裤子，裤子顺着腿滑了下去，扎在裤子里的白色内搭衬衫也松散开来盖住挺翘的屁股露出笔直雪白的腿。<br/>   “我要喝酒了。”孙轩宇把人推到床上，端起放在桌上的红酒，盯着刘基贤，见他点了点头才走上前去。<br/>   刘基贤躺在床上，弯着手肘半撑起身子，全身上下只穿了一件衬衫，扣子刚才解开了四五颗，捂得紧紧的脖子锁骨和白花花的有些微微胸肌隆起的胸脯都能通过大开的领口得见。孙轩宇咽了咽口水，慢慢的把酒液从锁骨倒了下去紫红色的液体积在凹陷处，溢出来的顺着向下染上了白色的衬衫，再向下浅浅的一汪又浅浅的流到了肚脐里，孙轩宇倒完把杯子往床头的换衣凳上一放，呼吸粗重了两分脱下了裤子轻巧的扑了上来，顺着锁骨慢慢的吮吸啜饮，顺着酒辙向下，吮吸了因为酒液刺激而挺立的乳头，又觉得不够轻咬了一下，突如其来的快感激的刘基贤闷哼了一声，孙轩宇这才放过他，轻吻着向下，慢慢解开所有的扣子，把舌尖探到刘基贤圆润小巧的肚脐里戳刺着玩弄着，脐眼深处的酥麻让刘基贤难耐的蹭了蹭腿，腿间的小东西也悄悄的站了起来。<br/>   孙轩宇酒量不好，平时滴酒不沾，这会儿这点酒已经让他兴奋起来了，月亮更明亮了一些，他的尾巴也已经狼化出来，狼尾顺着抚摸的时候是顺滑的，但是一根根狼毛其实非常坚韧，此时狼尾在刘基贤的腿间扫弄着，一股痒意从尾椎骨向下窜过，刘基贤难耐的放下胳膊躺在床上翻滚着夹着腿蹭来蹭去，想要满足自己抓心挠肝的欲望，他抓着孙轩宇的手，往自己的下身探去，身后的小口微微的张合已经分泌出一些粘液了，他早就清理过自己，食物也断了两天了，为了能让孙轩宇好好放纵一把。<br/>   看着这香艳一幕，孙轩宇的眼睛都充血变红了，他一把捞过刘基贤的身体把他翻过来，咬开了自己的手腕，把狼血滴在他的股缝里，另一只手抓住刘基贤雪白的臀瓣大力的揉捏着，他全身都挺瘦的，但是屁股却又翘又白，平时裹的严严实实的，现在跪趴在床上却显得那么的淫靡，狼人的伤口恢复的很快，滴了几滴之后伤口就愈合了，孙轩宇用手扒开刘基贤的臀瓣看着穴口收缩着吞食着他的血液，雪白与鲜红相映无论看了多少次都有极强的视觉冲击，刘基贤等了半天想要什么东西插进去给他止止痒，半天没有动作便抓了抓靠在他小腿边的狼尾，让他回回神，孙轩宇觉得刚才喝的酒液根本就不解渴，他的嗓子现在干的要命。<br/>   他用手沾了一点自己的血慢慢的送了一根手指，进入到那个小口里，手指刚一进去肛口的肠肉便急切的收缩着把他的手指往里带，孙轩宇屈指慢慢按摩还有一点紧缩的小口等里面慢慢呼应似的分泌出了足够润滑的肠液才缓缓送进去第二根手指，痒意稍有缓解但更大的空虚立刻降临，刘基贤摇着屁股哼哼着渴求更多，但孙轩宇还是满满的送进去第三根手指第四根手指，看着穴口已经完全松软成熟了才拿起自己已经硬挺起来的狼根从小口往里送去，狼的性器有些上翘，头部也比较肿大，半狼化的时候这些特征更加明显了，孙轩宇一边按摩着刘基贤的穴口一边把自己性器的头部塞进去，在进去的一瞬间刘基贤满足的叹息了一声，停留了几秒钟见他适应了孙轩宇便猛的一插把整根狰狞巨物都塞了进去，塞得刘基贤的小腹鼓起了一个弧度。<br/>   突如其来的快感震的刘基贤尖叫一声，两只手撑不住身体，胳膊一软趴在床上，屁股也顺势往后一顶，让那巨根插入的更深了，腹内的肠肉开始层层叠叠的积压着带来快感的外来物，像无数张小嘴正在吮吸那巨物一样，孙轩宇发了狠两只手掐着刘基贤的腰一前一后的拼命顶撞，像要把两个卵袋也塞进去一样，拍的他雪白的的屁股尖都红了。<br/>   一开始刘基贤还有力气喊着肚子要被顶穿了，肠子要被顶坏了，后来只能吐着舌头，口涎也无法控制的滴落下来，发出不明的呻吟。孙轩宇的肤色比较黑，而刘基贤又近似透明的白，孙轩宇的近棕色巨根在雪白的臀瓣中来回抽插，出来的时候翻出细腻的白色泡沫的鲜红的肠肉视觉上看着十分刺激，来来回回近百次，刘基贤快要翻着白眼晕过去的时候孙轩宇才把人使劲的一顶在他体内放了第一波精液，随着一股一股的精液打在敏感点上，刘基贤也在强烈的刺激下射了，本来就被撑的股出一个弧度的小腹又涨了一点，孙轩宇释放完抽出自己稍微有些软下来的铁棒，把刘基贤翻过来仰躺在床上，白色的粘稠液体从被使用完全没法立刻合上的媚洞里流了出来，刘基贤摸了摸装满精液还有些微鼓的小腹喘了几口气，起了小坏心伸出手去抓那根巨物。<br/>   “轩宇啊，你要是再努力一点说不定我就能给你生个小狼崽了。”<br/>   孙轩宇正在帮刘基贤揉刚才蹭红的膝盖，闻言刚才还有些软榻的巨根又硬了起来，把刘基贤的腿向上一提一压大张着摆成M型狠狠的插了进去，不仅如此还调动着频率故意绕过最舒爽的点，逼得刘基贤自己耸着腰浪叫着求孙轩宇用力干他，仰卧的方式更容易刺激敏感点，孙轩宇趴下身，两个人的胸脯贴合在一起嘴唇粘连着互相掠夺着津液和空气，月影划过两个人的身体，画出一片纠缠的剪影。<br/>   月亮升到正中，从头顶上倾泻亿万银光，院墙里的蔷薇在月光的滋润下静静生长，孙轩宇慢慢的小幅度的用肉棒磨着刘基贤的敏感点，突然狠的一下整根插入进去射了最后一波，躺在床上的小人已经只能哼哼唧唧的射点精水出来了，两个人拥在一起，躺在月光下长久的接吻。<br/>   “I love you，my Rosa.“<br/>   我爱你，我的小白蔷薇。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>